Not Your Average Summer Camp
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: During the summer break people leave and go on vacation, stay around at home, and or even go to summer camp while memories are being made. As for this summer camp memories will be truly be made. What gose down at this camp, and who be showing up? Only one way to find out.


I dont own, work for, know anyone who owns, and or works for any of the shows thease chartiors are from in anyway. This story was rerested by **powerking**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm not going with you. All because mom did not sign me up." Booker said.

"To be fare, you did fail that history test. If you haven't you could of gone with me." Levi said.

"True but what's good being phyicic if you cant find out the answers to the test. Maybe I can sneak in one of your bags?"

"I don't think you can fit."

In another part of the world another kid was also getting ready for camp. The boy was wondering what books to bring. His older brother soon walks in and shook his head.

"Your probably the only kid to find away to suck the fun out of things. There is no reading at camp." Jackson said.

"But what if it rains or dirt all over?" Max said.

"Your one strange kid."

At the camp site one of the councilors was getting the bunked ready for his three campers. He looked over the list and hoped for the best. There was soon a knock at the open door. The teen smiled and nodded.

"So are you ready to be a councilor?" The older boy said.

"As ready as I can be."

"Don't worry you will do fine. I remember my first time. Mostly because it was last year. So if you need any help don't be afraid to ask. My cabin is next door."

The younger teen nodded on hoping he could spend his summer away from his crazy life.

"Yah thanks."

After awhile he heard the sound of buses pulling into camp. The councilors went near the buses to meet the campers. The councilors smiled watching boys and girls getting off the buses. While doing so a voice over the loud speaker was say directions on what to do.

The councilors walked towards the kids with shirts and list in hand. The list not only had their camper's name on it but what they looked like. The new member of the camp looked at his list and walked pass a few kids before reaching one that was on your list.

"You must be Beast. Here is your shirt. Welcome to camp. My name is Henry." Henry Heart said.

Henry passed Beast's best friend and looked at him and back at Henry.

"Henry what about my brother Lewie?"

"Sorry but I don't have him on my list."

"But we never are apart from each other."

"I will see what I can do. But first I need to get my other campers."

"Fine."

Henry went back to his list as he walked passed the kids. The councilor Henry was talking to was looking at his list. He looked up and read the first name.

" Andy Barclay.."

"Yes two boys answered."

"So both of you have the same name. That's interesting just like my name witch is Farkle."

"That's a interesting name." One of the Andys said.

"Yah I know. So the Andy I'm looking for has blue eyes based on the photo."

Farkle looked up and the shorter Andy stepped up. "You Can call Me Andy A if that helps."

"What's the A stand for?"

"Alex"

"Ok Andy A it is then."

Farkle soon seen Henry and smiled. "So how is it going?"

"Well right now I have only gotten one kid as I grab two more. Grab may not be the best word. But I did have a problem. One of my kids is a twin and wanted his brother with him."

"Who is he?"

"Lewie Deaz."

"Your in luck I have him. Not wanting a fight you can have him and I will take um this guy."

"Deal."

Farkle soon wrote down the new name down and the Farkle went on his way to get the other two kids.

"Ok looks like I have you on my list Andy Barclay. So welcome to camp I'm Henry."

"To let you know there is another Andy with the same name so just call me Andy G."

"May I ask what the G is for?"

"Gabriel."

After awhile the counselors had their campers. Henry's campers where Andy G, and the Deaz twins. The brothers where happy about not being separated. As for Farkle he had Andy A, Levi, and Max. The young boys from each cabin unpacked as fast as they could as they can't wait for camp to really start. The day started out normal. Everyone getting to know each other, the rules, where things are located, and what things to do. To close out the day at camp everyone was sitting or standing by a bonfire. The leader of the camp talked and asked questions to the campers such as had you have fun, what did you do, made any new friends. Once the fire was out they all made it back to the cabins. While doing so Henry and Farkle talked

"Are you ready for tonight."

"I guess so."

"I know how you feel. I felt the same way. But that's what happens on the first night. Just hope your campers and yourself get some rest."

Henry nodded wondering if he could fall asleep as well as his campers, he already seen the twins in action and now knows why the real reason they went to camp. So much energy in them even without surger. He looked at Andy G and thought how rear it was to have two people at the same camp with the same first and last name. Henry thought this will never happen again. As the night went on Henry just looked up at the sealing as he lessened to movement in the beds. A sigh the three young boys where trying to sleep as well. In the dead of night Henry got up and went to the other beds. He saw Andy G sleeping nicely and he then saw a empty bed. He did not remember if it belonged to Lewie or Beast. He quickly looked at the other bed and sighed of relief as the twins where sleeping together as it would look bad if he lost a camper.

He never thought as a newcomer himself would have a grope that was also new. Maybe it was easer that way as the campers have been here before my trick him into things that don't happen at all at camp. For another thing he did not think would happen was what he is about to do. It was tradition for all new campers to go throw. He himself had to go throw a tradition for becoming a councilor. That was something he wont forget.

Last night Henry was ordered to strip from Farkle and then was blindfolded. Henry soon felt the cool summer air as he was guided out of the cabin. Henry was soon put onto his knees. He heard that he would be inachaded as a new camp councilor but never thought it would be by this way. Next thing he knew he heard Farkle's voice.

"You will open your mouth and suck on your fellow councilor's dicks. Since I went throw this last year I will start things off. Now suck my dick."

Still being blindfolded Farkle guided his dick into Henry's mouth. Henry began to do his best as he sucked away while Farkle smiled at the other councilors sounding Henry as they jacked off. Farkle placed his hands on the back of Henry's head while moaning. While sucking away Henry's own dick was getting hard. One of the councilor's looked away from Henry to look at Farkle who gave a nod. Henry soon felt wetness hitting his body. At first he thought it was raining but he soon found out someone was pissing on him. Henry decided not to fight back thinking this has to be part of it and he would be right.

Farkle kept moaning while being sucked he soon felt he was getting close and told Hrnery that he better swallow as he start to face fuck the younger boy. It wasn't long until Farke shot off his load into his mouth. He soon pulled out as another councilor takes a piss onto Henry's body. The first one who pissed on Henry was now getting his dick sucked. While Henry sucked away on the mystery boy Farkle started to piss on Henry. The mystery boy soon was on edge and wasted no time shooting his load into Henry's mouth.

Henry soon sucked the last councilor that was outside. At this point he getting use to sucking dick. He just hoped he did not have to be pissed on again. The other councilor not wasting time was face fucking Henry until he shot his load. Once Henry had all three loads in his belly he was dragged again to the showers to wash up. Farkle soon removed his blindfolded and for the first time he seen Farkle naked and he did like what he saw.

"Once you are washed up head back to your cabin tomorrow will be a long day."

Its now the present and walked closer to the twins. He thought it would be easer to get them done first. He liffed the sheets and was surprised to see they where already naked. Henry did not know what to make of this. He decided just to go with it. Based on the little light he had he could not tell who was who. So he just went to the closest dick and went on his knees. The dick that happened to belong to Beast slid into his mouth. Henry wasted no time in sucking the smaller dick and he did it fast as he could just to get it over with. While sucking away Beast started to moan.

"Oh Lewie I see you want to have fun."

This caught Henry by surprise but then he seen Beast's hand moving around onto his twins body until it found what it was looking for. Beast soon rapped his fingers around his brother's dick and started to slowly jack him off. Then his brother started to whisper as he moaned.

"Beast come on not right now."

"But your the one who is sucking me."

"No I'm not."

They soon opened their eyes to see Henry sucking on Beast. Henry was frozen but the twins just smiled.

"Now this will be a fun camp." Both twins said.

"I better be next." Lewie said

Henry slid the dick out of his mouth to respond "you are. This is what new campers get well one of the things."

"What's the other hope its candy." Beast said.

"Beast lets put our dicks together so he can suck both of us.' Lewie said.

Beast seamed to like the idea. Soon the twins had their dicks where bring sucked. As they moaned they stated to make out with one another. One of their hands was squeezing their twin's ass. While doing so one of their fingers was rubbing up and down onto each others cracks. The twins where on edge as Henry sucked away. After a few more bobs they shot their loads into Henry's mouth. Henry for one liked the taste of their cum. In fact it tasted like candy. After sucking the twins he got up to suck Andy G. He went on his knees and pulled the blanket to see his boxers that had an obvious tent.

Henry thought he was having some kind of dream but in realty Andy saw what was going on and was quietly jacking off. When Henry got up he quickly removed his hand and pretended to be asleep. Henry soon took a deep breath and pulled down Andy's boxers. He was inpresed with the size of the dick. He soon grabed it and slid it in his mouth. Andy did his best to hold back his moan's but it was too much and let it out. His hands where now on the back of Henry's head as he sucked away. He even trusted his hips to fuck Henry's mouth. With Andy's thrusting and Henry's bobbing, Andy was on edge and he soon shot his load into Henry's mouth. After swallowing the load Henry got up and pulled down his boxers showing off his bigger dick to the three boys.

"I sucked you because its part of camp being first timers like myself. It goes back years of concerns sucking away on the new campers. Also the new campers sucked their bunk councilor. I too had to go throw this when being a councilor for the first time. What I did you be doing it to me. As I too had to suck dick."

The boys got off the beds and went on their knees. Henry never thought it would be that easy to get them to suck him. One by one they took turns sucking on his dick. The blow job was a simple one as they sucked away. Soon they where fighting to suck on it more as one sucked away longer. Henry felt like he was going to shoot so he had to pull out of their sucking mouths. Henry then jacked off and in no time sprard all three of them with his cum. After they cleaned up they went back to their beds. Well Beast went back to the bed with Lewie. As Henry laid there he wondered what Farkle is doing with his campers.

* * *

If you want to know what both Andys look like Andy A: is Alex Vincent when he is younger and Andy G is Gabriel Bateman

I do hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story. Please let me know


End file.
